


Неделя самоубийства

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Series: Считая дни [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sasuke and Naruto are dead AND happy, Suicide Attempt, unlike Sakura but it the theme for another fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Первая неделя после смерти дорогого человека была самой тяжёлой. Дотащить тело, часто своими руками, до Конохи, помыть руки, сообщить медикам, помыть руки, охранять тела, пока их не перенесут в морг, помыть руки, присутствовать на похоронах, помыть руки, проснуться, задыхаясь в пыльной пустоте,помыть руки,найти верёвку...Повеситься?





	Неделя самоубийства

**День нулевой.**

  
  
      Какаши устало смотрит на Сакуру. На большее сил нет — ещё пару часов назад он осел на землю, чувствуя… ничего не чувствуя. Нет сил подняться. Нет сил перевести взгляд. Нет сил чувствовать. Он не думает, что стоит сказать Сакуре, что эти двое уже умерли и не стоит тратить остатки чакры. Он не думает, что, вероятно, это первая крупная потеря в жизни Сакуры. Он не думает, что должен встать, положить ей руку на плечо и сказать: «Пойдём».  
  
      Он ни о чём не думает.  
  
      Потом он найдёт в себе силы подняться, отстранить Сакуру, стараясь не смотреть на заплаканное лицо (о ком ты больше сожалеешь, Сакура?), и, не расцепляя чужих рук, последним усилием развеявшими Цукуёми, закинет на плечи. Он шиноби, и он будет нести их на себе; привычное ощущение трупа на плече и жизненная необходимость отключиться. Идти по инерции, забив себе маршрут, не думать, чьи это трупы. Невозможность. Малейшая слабость — и он рухнет без сознания. Потом он сложит учеников в морг. Потом напишет имена, заполнит бланки. Потом посмотрит в последний раз, сглатывая горькую слюну — улыбаются. Оба. Но это после. Потом.  
  
      А сейчас он ни о чём не думает.  
  
       _Ни о чём_.  
  


**День первый.**

  
  
      Просыпаясь, он точно знал, что уснёт ещё не скоро. Утро только занималось, а люди в лагере — усталые, избитые, сломленные — уже собирали палатки. Видя глаза разбудившей его Сакуры, он понял — ей и того сна не перепало. Загружая то, что осталось, в телеги, заметил краем глаза, как Сакура покатала на ладони бойцовскую пилюлю перед тем, как убрать обратно. Какаши не мог отделаться от знакомого ощущения неправильности,  
нереальности происходящего. Так было, когда он увидел отца с сведёнными судорогой пальцами на оружии. Так было в первые дни после смерти Обито и конца войны. Так было после смерти Рин, с того самого момента, как он увидел то, что до сих пор снится ему в кошмарах — её испуганные глаза и собственную руку, навылет пробившую сердце. Так было на похоронах Четвёртого. Так было с тех пор, как Тоби снял маску и стал Обито.  
Так было сейчас, когда он знал, что в шестой палате, ещё не разобранной, лежат два его ученика. И не дышат.  
  
Опять.  
  
К вечеру остатки шиноби Конохи вернулись в неё.  
  


**День второй.**

  
  
Утром были похороны. Скудные, по-военному суровые. Кладбище пришлось расширять. Шиноби, владеющие дотоном, создавали ямы. Какаши своими руками положил гроб учеников в могилу.  
  
Фотографии пришлось выстраивать в несколько рядов.  
  
Дождя не было.  
  
      Лишь придя домой, помыв руки — ещё после смерти отца, когда, перевернув его, пытаясь оттащить руки отца от живота, он понял, что его руки в крови, после была Рин, и с тех пор он ничего не мог с собой поделать, забываясь и стирая их до красноты, пока не смирялся с жгучим ощущением крови, — лишь после этого он, сидя на кровати, глядя на свои руки, что тряслись сильнее с каждым вдохом, смог осознать в полной мере. Лишь когда он расслабился, вдохнул, будто не дышал много, много часов, дней, и тут же сжал кулаки с всхлипом. Слёз так и не последовало.  
  
      Лишь стылая горечь, что он нёс с собой эти дни, прорвалась, стекая по лицу, меняя выражения. Как привычно, да, Какаши? Умирает кто-то, кто дорог тебе. Кто-то, кого ты клялся защищать. Твои  _друзья_. И опять ты ничего не мог сделать. Опять.  
  
      Пальцы разжимаются — с этими мыслями он справиться может. Не в первый раз, и не без чужой помощи, — спасибо, Гай, — но может.  
Но затем мерзкий внутренний голос шепчет нечто новое:  
  
— Ты видел столько смертей. Неужели ты хочешь стать причиной новых? Ты уже давно знаешь, что те, к кому ты привязываешься, непременно умирают. Так почему ты всё ещё навлекаешь на них смерть?  
  
      Не помогают ни тихое «на войне умирают всегда» (это были твои ученики, и умерли они в своей собственной войне, и если бы ты вовремя остановил их…), ни «пока я жив, я могу хоть как-то помочь» (помочь? Ты лишил Коноху будущего Хокаге, воспитал того, кто мог её уничтожить, и это ты называешь помощью?), даже «это просто совпадение» тонет в (если это совпадение, то почему ты так старательно держишь дистанцию? Не потому ли, что даже те, кто был тебе лишь приятелем — Иноичи, Шикаку, Асума, умерли?)  
  
— Я не виноват, — вслух.  
  
      И непроизнесённым ответом:  
  
_— А сам ты в это веришь?_  
  


**День третий.**

  
  
      Какаши встал. Помыл руки. Оделся. Помыл руки. Пошёл в резиденцию Хокаге и потребовал задание. Одиночное. Цунаде, трезвая, неспавшая и злая, послала было его: «Были у меня сегодня уже такие, боевые миссии не дам, опасные тем более, вообще миссию не дам, мечтай о смерти в другом месте!», но Шизуне вовремя напомнила о строительных работах. Какаши не знал, где на его лице она увидела это его отчаянное желание, когда из-под повязки и маски был виден один лишь глаз. Радовало, что Цунаде, выслушав помощницу, сочла строительные работы достаточно безопасными.  
Миссию ему дали.  
  
      Работа, никогда не бывшая ему привычной — слишком рано Какаши закончил Академию, слишком рано стал джонином, а потом и АНБУ, смогла увлечь, отвлечь от крутящихся мыслей. То, что нужно. Всё же Какаши не собирался уподобляться отцу. Не собирался убивать себя. Не собирался умирать.  
  
      Тень. Какаши поднял голову, увидел летящую на него балку — порвалась верёвка, обычное дело. По его опыту при ударе одной из первых пострадает голова, а значит даже при огромном желании медики собрать человека — его — не смогут. Почему-то, подумав об этом, он не смог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Может быть, так даже лучше. Почти с надеждой он ждал балку, всё ещё не в силах пошевелиться. Всё. Конец.  
  
      Резкий рывок, удар спиной, за короткий полёт тело группируется, почти не больно. Даже не открывая глаз, Какаши может поклясться, что видит отвратительно-яркий комбинезон. Не открывая глаз, ощущает запах. И голос тоже слишком знакомый.  
  
      Не тот, который хочешь услышать, когда смирился со смертью. Когда ждал её. Голос — вытаскивающий. Заставляющий вспомнить, как тот же голос, ещё не напитавшейся зрелой силой, заставил жить, когда, казалось, кончились причины. Голос, который должен был ещё звучать тогда, когда его — замолкнет.  
  
      А Какаши всё не мог понять. Почему он замер тогда? И… Кого он обманывает?  
  
      Гай в тот день не переставал сетовать на заработавшегося Какаши, видимо, ещё не отошедшего с войны, привычно поминая слова самого Какаши о том, что их весна юности ещё не закончена.  
  


**День четвёртый.**

  
  
      Проснувшись утром, моя руки и умываясь, Какаши думал о прошлом дне. Кого он пытался обмануть, когда говорил, что не собирается умирать? Он сам мысленно соглашался с Цунаде, подметившую не усталость, не глаз, закрытый повязкой без надобности, а желание умереть. А за день до того он так и не смог перестать думать о том, что рано или поздно случится с Сакурой, Ямато и Гаем. И заснул, представляя их смерти. Смерть подстерегала шиноби на каждом шагу, Какаши знал это. Это всего лишь совпадение, он хотел в это верить, честно хотел. Но каждый раз, вспоминая о жжении на руках, которые он не переставал мыть, он ощущал себя проклятым. Загнанные когда-то в угол прежние страхи вырвались на волю, разбушевавшись около безвольного хозяина. Если его не будет, то Сакура, Ямато и Гай не погибнут из-за того, что дороги ему, ведь так?  
  
      И внутренний мерзкий голос ответил:  
  
«Так».  
  
«Так, и что ты будешь делать с этим, сын самоубийцы?»  
  
Слова, раньше отозвавшиеся бы тупой болью, отрицанием, протестом, на этот раз промахнулись.  
  
      Какаши сам не понял, когда мысль о самоубийстве стала для него нормальной. Когда ли он в очередной раз мыл руки или когда вспоминал о том почти радостном смирении, когда он послушно ждал, когда балка раздавит его без шанса на выживание, хотя был способен в любой момент ускользнуть, а то и поймать её. Назойливые мысли не лезли из головы. И на этот раз сил противиться им у него не было.  
  
      Какаши был шиноби. На уровне рефлексов он мог подтянуться, пропустить чакру по телу, разорвать верёвку или сгруппироваться так, чтобы даже попробуй кто-то его повесить — не смог бы. Для таких случаев, когда нужно задушить шиноби, Какаши с детства использовал леску.  
  
      Короткое приготовление. Помыть руки. Поставить табуретку, начать связывать себе руки всё той же леской, уже продев голову в петлю, и…  
  
      С оглушительный хрустом, одновременно с звоном лески, которая предательски выскользнула из пальцев, крыша хрустнула, поддаваясь под чьей-то ногой.  
  
      Высвобождая руки из распутавшейся лески и незаметно стягивая ту, что успел обмотать вокруг шеи, Какаши мог поклясться, что знает, кто так удачно разрушил его крышу.  
  
      Но всё же не стоит лишний раз его волновать — леска, сверкнув, незаметно отправилась под кровать.  
  
— Какаши?! Прости за крышу — я не знал, что она у тебя так прохудилась! Как ответственный за её крушение я просто обязан помочь тебе её починить!  
  
      Благо, дело было утром, и, наскоро подлатав крышу, Гай исчез, оставив впереди ещё почти половину дня.  
  


**День пятый.**

  
  
      Смотря утром в отражение в зеркале, Какаши не мог понять себя. Он хотел умереть. Какаши отчётливо помнил, как пришёл к этому решению. Как, когда внутренний голос произнёс одну из двух причин, почему он до сих пор не убил себя, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме лёгкого сожаления. Заученные фразы рассыпались в руках, потеряли всякую силу. Зато застарелые сожаления всё так же проникали под кожу, шептали, усмехаясь — это не случайности, это перестало даже казаться случайностью смерти на пятой, а теперь, когда из любимых трупов можно создать целое кладбище, что ты скажешь теперь?  
  
      Когда он заметил, что руки покраснели от того, как тщательно он отмывал с них несуществующую кровь, он остановился. Заставил себя выключить воду. Забылся. Опять.  
  
      Не хотелось повторять вчерашний опыт — Какаши не знал, сможет ли сдержаться от нервного смеха, вспоминая, как всё закончилось в первый раз.  
  
      Следующим очевидным способом для Какаши было сброситься со скалы. Не требует лишних приготовлений или труднодоступных материалов. Просто разбежаться по деревьям и прыгнуть.  
  
      Впервые за долгие годы он оставил сумку с оружием дома.  
  
      Лес притих, будто прислушиваясь или оправляясь. Опасаясь. Какаши прошмыгнул через него быстро, стараясь не беспокоить. Едва увидев просвет — оттолкнулся со всей силы.  
  
      Полёт должен был быть довольно долгим, успеет ещё и собраться, и посожалеть, с подумать последние слова.  
  
      Однако знакомый рывок, и Какаши лежит на траве, придавленный чужим телом. Опять. Ощущение повтора усиливается, когда Гай — а кто ещё мог быть человеком, так удачно пошедшим тренироваться туда, куда пришёл умирать Какаши — начинает весело и почти беззаботно говорить что-то про внимание, тренировки и, кажется, надежду.   
  
      Какаши слушал вполуха, заметив только, что нога Гая выглядит намного лучше с их последней встречи.  
  
      Домой он вернулся как всегда ни с чем, невпопад кивнув, что стоит что-то сделать с вниманием и быть осторожнее по дороге, чтобы в следующий раз вовремя заметить обрыв.  
  
      Это становилось почти смешным.  
  


**День шестой.**

  
  
      Яд. Быстро, необратимо, и у него есть ингредиенты на одну порцию. Крыша цела, никто не будет его видеть.  
  
      Закончив приготовление, он, не проветривая — закрытое окно явно показывало, что общаться он не намерен — вылил яд в небольшой порционный пузырёк. Понюхал, проверяя, правильно ли всё сделал. Приготовился выпить.  
  
      Толчок в спину. Склянка выскальзывает, и не успевает Какаши одновременно смягчить падение и поймать склянку, как ловят его, а драгоценный яд растекается по полу вместе с осколками стекла.  
  
— Какаши! Прости, хотел поболтать, я не думал, что ты будешь принимать лекарства! Где у тебя следующая порция?  
  
— Ничего страшного, это не лекарство.  
  
— А что тогда?  
  
— Так, намешал кое-что.  
  
      Внимательный взгляд Гая заставил Какаши добавить:  
  
— Не волнуйся, просто проверял, правильно ли я сделал смесь для чистки оружия. Я не собирался пить.  
  
      Хоть по лицу Гая и было видно, что он не слишком ему поверил, через одну короткую уборку Какаши остался один.  
  
      Остаток дня Какаши провёл за мелкими миссиями.  
  


**День седьмой**

  
  
      Встать. Умыться. Помыть руки. Одеться. Помыть руки. Достать кунай — как бы не было противно, как бы он не хотел сохранить хоть какие-то остатки гордости — пускай. У него не хватит сейчас сил, не хватит уверенности, чтобы остановить сердце.  
  
      Короткая предсмертная записка — Убил себя. Тело в лесу севернее Конохи. Ича-ича похороните со мной. Завещание прилагается.  
  
      Не помыв руки, подпереть окно шкафом, выйти, запереть снаружи и положить ключи под коврик — более чем очевидное место.  
  
      Вспомнив кое-что, Какаши притормозил на поляне.  
  
— Что же. Место подходит.  
  
      Какаши уже умирал один раз. При уничтожении Конохи Пейном. Он помнил это ощущение. Сконцентрировался на нём. Глубоко вдохнул. Посмотрел на кунай, в последний раз вспоминая, почему это делает (Сакура. Гай. Ямато), и ударил, услышав одновременно шуршание на краю поляны.  
  
      Прокляв себя, в очередной раз, за малодушие — всадил кунай в живот, не грудь, и даже не целился, Какаши провернул кунай, надеясь задеть что-то жизненно важное, пока была возможность, и в тот же миг Гай перехватил его руки, смотря в лицо тяжёлым, не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом.  
  
      Гай не собирался стоять без дела. Быстрая подсечка — Какаши хорошо знает Гая, и даже без шарингана достаточно быстр; блок, ответная попытка. Гай стукается лбом о его, и Какаши вспоминает, что не надел протектор. А череп у Гая всегда был крепкий. Гай вынимает из его окровавленных пальцев кунай, пользуясь заминкой, вытаскивает и тут же разрезает ткань на животе.  
  
      Шаг назад — Гай переставляет ноги, Какаши почти падает, но цепляется рукой за чужой воротник, другой отбивая руку, готовую провести захват.  
  
      Ещё одно движение ногами — Какаши выпутывает одну и готовится переставить другую, когда сказывается потеря крови — одно движение Гая, и он на траве. Гай молча достаёт флягу и бинты, Какаши так же молча пытается подняться, налегая на пресс — расширить рану, увеличить кровопотерю. Гай сурово припечатывает его руками за плечи, ногой придавливая его бёдра.  
  
— Как думаешь, что ты творишь, Какаши?!  
  
      Какаши смотрит зло.  
  
— То, что лучше для всех.  
  
      Какаши расслабляется и отворачивается, ощущая, как толчками выходит кровь. Что же, не слишком плохие последние минуты. Может быть, он даже…  
  
      Гай молча бинтует его, не глядя на лицо. Выйдя из размышлений, Какаши заметил это, с силой отталкивая чужие руки. Начал сворачивать с себя бинт.  
  
— Не трать. В больницах они нужнее.  
  
— Тебе, а не в больницах, они нужнее!  
  
— Я покойник, Гай. И должен быть им уже давно.  
  
— Не думал, что мой вечный соперник настолько глуп. Ты идиот, а не покойник! Не дёргайся.  
  
      Какаши с тихим шипением — у него нет ни чести, ни жизни, от эмоций хуже не будет — падает обратно. С глухим раздражением смотрит, как Гай откусывает конец бинта, всё ещё держа руку на его груди.  
  
— Кровь не остановилась, Гай. Скорее всего, я умру от потери крови даже с этими бинтами.  
  
— Не умрёшь.  
  
      И после паузы, за которую у Какаши начинается кружится голова, добавляет.  
  
— Я не дам.  
  
      Какаши закрыл глаза.  
  
      И тут же их открыл. Паника раздирала сердце в клочья — всё тело вопило об опасности, едва восстановившееся, но продолжающее следовать старой программе.  
  
      Сверкали звёзды.  
  
— Очнулся?  
  
      Хриплый голос. У Какаши ёкает сердце перед тем, как он осознаёт — это не Минато-сенсей, которого Какаши даже в мыслях стал называть Четвёртым. Он не ребёнок, и не будет Рин, смотрящей на звёзды, не будет сенсея, спасшего их, и сейчас сидевшего бы рядом. У него нет шарингана Обито, и Обито тоже нет.  
  
      При свете звёзд тёмные глаза посверкивали в темноте, выдавая присутствие. Какаши молча смотрел на него, переваривая осознание. Видимо, ему снился сон. Кошмар? Голова кружится. Вспоминать не хочется.  
  
      Какаши молча отвернулся, вспомнив наконец, что произошло.  
  
— Я не просил меня спасать.  
  
— Ты никогда ничего не просишь! Но это не значит, что ты не нуждаешься в помощи. И мне казалось, что ты тогда ты всё решил. Какаши, к каким мертвецам на этот раз ты хочешь уйти?!  
  
— Не мертвецам, Гай.  
  
      Молчание. Когда у Какаши будет достаточно сил — выбьет кунай, который Гай до сих пор крутил в пальцах, и ударит опять. На этот раз в сердце.  
  
— Не мертвецам…  
  
      Гай задумчиво смотрит на отражающую свет звёзд грань куная. Чистого. А затем с силой впечатывает кулак в землю, загоняя туда кунай.  
  
— Пока не придёшь в себя, оружие я тебе не дам. Не мертвецам, говоришь… Тогда зачем?! — в голосе звучит отзвук усталой почти обиды.  
  
      Достать кунай не представлялось возможным. Какаши обмяк, тихо стараясь прощупать обстановку.  
  
      Ещё более устало:  
  
— Так зачем, Какаши?  
  
— Просто дай мне умереть, Гай. Пожалуйста-  
  
      Его голос сорвался. Что-то подкатило к горлу, мешая говорить. Какаши было всё равно.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что не дам!  
  
      Какаши закрыл глаза. Перед его глазами стояла ночь совсем другая.  
  
      Рин не плачет — он был без сознания достаточно долго, успела выплакаться. Ветер треплет её волосы, а в её глазах больная надежда. И боль.  
  
      Какаши горько, горло почти скручивает.  
  
      Когда он открывает глаза, то надеется, что не видно слезы, скатившейся по виску.  
  
      Рин, Четвёртый, даже Обито — его призраки далеки. Он почти отпустил их — за столько лет, день за днём ходя к обелиску и могиле, честно, отпустил.  
  
      Отпустил родителей, команду. Отпустил свою команду АНБУ. И часть второй, к которой имел несчастье привязаться. Отпустил.  
  
      Вот только живых он отпустить не может.  
  
      Гай смотрит, и он видит. Всё он видит, Какаши, _кого ты обманываешь_. И слезу, и взгляд, и Какаши не удивился бы, если Гай даже угадал бы, что он сейчас вспоминал. Что думал. Всю жизнь бок о бок.  
  
— Помнишь, как чуть не умер на этой поляне?  
  
      Тема неожиданная, но Какаши кивает. Ему ещё нужно собрать волю, собрать всё, что ещё оставалось от него, чтобы выбрать способ. В пределах досягаемости есть камень, две ветки, одна из которых вполне может пропороть бинты, и листва, много листвы.  
  
_Осень, верно?_  
  
      Он не замечает, как говорит вслух.  
  
— Да, осень. Никогда не забуду, как увидел тебя тогда! Бледного, пустого. Всё в крови, а ты зашиваешь рану! И глаза такие — будто не чувствуешь. Помнишь, Какаши, тогда ты тоже отрубился от потери крови, когда несли ваш отряд до Конохи?  
  
      Он помнит лишь пустоту. Помнит, как бился, как сбивалось дыхание от каждого нового умершего. Как добил последнего. И боль… боль тоже помнит. Только не от иглы или раны. От рук. Отмытых до красноты и ссадин. От жжения в руках, и ломящей виски боли.  
  
— Ты тогда сутки в реанимации пролежал…  
  
— И ты всё это время там был? — к чёрту. Разговор так разговор. Гай любит садиться бок о бок — легче будет достать кунай. Ветка сломается, как только пропорет бинты — это наверняка. В нескольких метрах в листве лежит старый кунай. Скорее всего забытый каким-то генином несколько лет назад. Драться дотуда он не сможет, за рывок всё расстояние не преодолеет. Теневой клон?  
  
— Да! И потом тоже, пока ты в себя не пришёл.  
  
— Не стоило, — смущённо.  
  
— Никаких гарантий, что ты выживешь, не было. Я думал, ты умрёшь!  
  
      Какаши отвёл глаза.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
      Молчание явственно отдавало отчуждением. Какаши не хотел прерывать воспоминания Гая, Гай смотрел в сторону.  
  
— Я хочу умереть, чтобы люди перестали умирать из-за меня. Близкие люди.  
  
      Какаши сказал, не успев даже осознать. Хмыкнул. Как у Гая удаётся так просто вызывать людей на откровенность?  
  
— Я думал, мы прошли это!  
  
— Не знал, что твой голос может быть таким раздражённым.  
  
— Саске и Наруто умерли не потому, что дороги тебе. Они умерли, потому что дороги друг другу!  
  
— Если я буду жить, ты умрёшь. Умрёт Сакура. Ямато. Даже тот парень из Корня — Сай. Все вы. Рано или поздно.  
  
— Какаши, прекрати!  
  
— Гай, я должен. Я не выдержу, если ещё кто-то умрёт по моей вине. После того, как я обещал. Я просто не выдержу! — последнее Какаши почти кричал.  
  
— Тогда живи и защищай то, что тебе дорого, до последней капли крови!  
  
— Я доказал, что не способен! Что я — балласт. Что я ничего и никогда не могу защитить! Если я умру, то из-за меня больше никто не умрёт! — Какаши со стуком опустил голову обратно. Наверное, он был на грани истерики — глаза жгло, сердце забилось чаще. Гай приподнял Какаши, прислонив к дереву.  
  
— Так ты боишься, что тебе придётся принять ответственность за чью-то смерть? — Голос Гая звучал непривычно тихо.  
  
— Я боюсь жить с знанием, что я  _мог предотвратить_  смерть дорогих людей!  
  
— Тогда живи со знанием, что ты  **предотвращаешь**  смерть дорогих людей!  
  
— Кого? Кто не сможет без меня обойтись?! Кому я настолько могу быть нужен?!  
  
— Я! Ты нужен мне, Какаши!  
  
      Какаши понял, что плакал, лишь когда Гай стянул с него маску, и так болтавшуюся на подбородке, и поцеловал. Щёки прикоснулись к щекам. Мокро.  
  
      Какаши посмотрел на Гая — тот жмурился, и, скорее всего, целовался впервые. Какаши приоткрыл рот. Не сказать, что он профи в поцелуях, но…  
  
      Когда Какаши оторвался и опять прикрыл глаза, прислонившись затылком к дереву, Гай был воистину красным зверем Конохи.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты мог подобрать аргумент лучше, Гай. Но на этот раз… Я тоже.  
  
      Какаши подцепил мизинцем мизинец Гая.  
  
— Я тоже обещаю не бросать тебя.  
  
— Я знал, что ты всё слышал тогда!  
  
— А как я мог пропустить признание моего вечного соперника, Гай?  
  
      Нахмурился:  
  
— Но… почему тогда столько лет?..  
  
— Боялся. Что опять всё испорчу. А потом привык.  
  
— А сейчас?!  
  
— А сейчас… Я уже всё испортил достаточно. Ты прав, Гай. Время исправлять.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда они утром вернулись в Коноху — Гай на своих двоих, Какаши на Гае — то их сразу послали в больницу, где послали уже по-настоящему, тяжёлой рукой Хокаге сначала вылечив, затем снова покалечив.  
  


**Где-то в лесу готовился ржаветь кунай**.

 


End file.
